


M

by orphan_account



Series: Non-Canon Frustration Vent [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another story I made for some sexual frustration venting. Again, not canon to the main character, but it's not like it matters when the character in question hasn't really had their debut yet.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Non-Canon Frustration Vent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780528
Kudos: 6





	M

Miles hated gym class. He hated getting sweaty and hot and being around so many other people who were also sweaty. He would rather use his time in the science lab, where it’s cool and mostly quiet. But, unfortunately, gym class was mandatory.

Another thing Miles hated about gym class was the people in it. He went to a below-average public school, which just made gym class much worse. He always thought it wouldn’t be so bad if he had some intelligent girls to offset most asshole jocks and airhead girls that filled his gym class roster.

The best part of gym class was the end. Miles would always get a jolt of happiness when the bell rung, since he had science class right after. He would always be the first to the locker room. He always wanted to be the first one in and out of the locker room. That’s exactly what happened on Monday.

Gym class came and went like it always did. Miles was the first one in the locker room, as always. He was in the middle of taking off his gym uniform when…

“Hey, Whitehead! Come here, I wanna talk to you!”, said a deep voice from the other side of the locker room. Miles sighed. He hated it when people called him that. He hated it when people said or did anything that made fun of his naturally white hair. Mile walked over to who called him. It was Derek Brawnson. He was the king of the jocks at the school. He constantly had his fellow jock lackeys with him, at least three at a time. He was the one guy you wouldn’t wanna mess with, not because of his idiot lackeys, but because of what he’s done in the past.

There were so many stories of people going missing after they pissed off Derek. They were just stories, though. He had never been proven to be behind the disappearances. People still tried not to push his buttons anyway.

Miles made his way to Derek, who was sitting down on a bench by some lockers. His lackeys were behind him, getting out of their gym clothes. “What is it, Derek?”, Miles asked quietly. He wanted out of the situation as soon as possible. Derek gave Miles a sinister smile. “You wanna know something, Whitehead? Your body is one-of-a-kind.”, Derek said, nonchalantly.

Miles was met with a slight shock. Did Derek Brawnson just…compliment him? “What are talking about?”, Miles asked. Derek chuckled and stood up. He was over a foot taller than Miles. His broad shoulders and muscular body towered over the 5’ 3” white haired boy in front of him. Miles gulped and backed up a little. Derek smirked. “What’s wrong, Whitehead? You scared of me?”, Derek said, moving towards Miles, filling the space between them. At that point, Derek was inches from Miles’ body.

Miles had never been this close to another guy that wasn’t his dad or uncle. He could feel the heat coming off Derek’s chest. He looked up at Derek with a sorry look on his face. Derek looked down at Miles, ready to do whatever he was wanted to the white-haired boy. Miles gathered his courage and answered the man-like teen inches from him.

“N-no. I was just…what did you want, Derek? I-I have to get go-”, Miles started, until he was pushed to the ground. Derek laughed out loud and his lackeys laughed with him. Miles collected himself and scooted back into some lockers. Remembering the stories that went around about people going missing after pissing off Derek. Miles was scared that maybe he had done something to upset him. Derek walked towards Miles with confidence. He stopped when he was right in front of the scared boy. He looked down at Miles, who looked terrified sitting up against the navy-blue lockers on the wall. He looked deep into Miles’ brown eyes. “Guys. Head to class with out me, I’ll catch up.”, He said back to his lackey, maintaining eye contact with Miles. “Uh, sure, bro. See you ‘round.”, hey said, picking up their bags and leaving.

Miles was now left alone in the locker room with this muscular teen who was standing over him. He was terrified. What was Derek gonna do? Was he gonna hurt him? Miles couldn’t help but think these things. But Derek eased his fears with what he said next. “You wanna know why I said what I did, Whitehead?”, Derek asked, putting a hand on his hip. Miles gulped and nodded. “I said that cuz you got weirdly feminine shape. You barely got any muscle, your hips are all curvy, and you have literally zero body hair. You’re not one of those trannies, are ya?” Derek said, his tone darkening. Miles, his fear waning, shook his head. He knew his body was less than manly, it always had been. He never saw it as a problem, though.

“You know, my girlfriend left me a little while ago. That bitch. I’ll teach her a lesson soon, but in the meantime…”, Derek said pulling down his boxers to reveal a thick, 6-inch penis. “I’m gonna need some relief and you’re gonna give it to me, Whitehead.”, Derek said with salacious intent in his eyes. Miles’ eyes had widened and were fully focused on the member in his face. Just a second ago, he was thinking Derek would beat him up. Now he was thinking Derek would rape him. Miles was scared for an entirely different reason now. He thought maybe he could reason with Derek, talk him out of it.

“D-Derek, I’m not entirely sure w-what you want…”, Miles said, tripping over his words. “I want you to suck my dick.”, Derek said, the patience in his voice quickly fading. Miles was at a loss for words. He looked back at the girthy monster in his face. It looked angry. Miles wanted to tear his eyes away but couldn’t.

“I’m getting real impatient, Whitehead. You’re not leaving until I cum, so get to it.”, Derek said, crossing his arms in annoyance. Miles’ mind raced, trying to find a way out of this. “D-Derek, I- “, Miles started, but was interrupted by Derek grabbing his head on both sides, pushing his mouth onto his member. “I’m tired of you wasting my time, Whitehead. Let’s just do this my way…” Derek said with a growl in his voice. Miles tried to pull himself off the member in his mouth, but Derek’s hands held his head tight, locking it in place. His eyes started to well up from the musty smell and salty taste of Derek’s dick. Tears started to fall down his face as Derek started moving his hips, moving his member deeper into Miles’ mouth.

“You bite me, I’ll beat you within an inch of your life. Got it?”, Derek asked. Miles, still crying, nodded slowly. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He was in the boy’s locker room, getting skull fucked by Derek Brawnson. He had no hope of someone finding them, since all the P.E. periods were done for the day. The only hope he had was one of the gym teachers finding them when they come to lock up the locker rooms at the end of the day. But that was over an hour away and Miles felt like Derek was going to finish before then.

Miles tried his best to pretend he wasn’t there. He pretended there wasn’t a hard member in his mouth. He pretended that there was a huge teen moaning above him while moving Miles’ head up and down said member. He tried not to think about his gagging and coughing being silenced but Derek’s member hitting the back of his throat. He tried not to think at all. He just wanted Derek to hurry up and finish so he could run and tell someone, anyone. Unfortunately, Derek took his sweet time using Miles’ mouth.

It had been about 6 minutes and Derek was still going. At this point, Miles knew he has keeping himself from cumming. “ _Why? Why was he torturing me like this? Why can’t he just cum and let me go? Please, just let me go…_ ”, Miles thought. His tears had stopped falling, but saliva and sweat covered his face instead. He felt disgusting, but he knew that with what Derek said next, he would feel it even more.

“Hey, Whitehead? You won’t mind if I take a picture of you with a painted face, will you?”, Derek said with a dubious look in his eye. Miles wondered what he meant by that, but it finally hit him when Derek quickly removed his member from Miles’ mouth. In an instant, Miles’ face was covered in a hot, white, sticky substance that smelled of sweat. Miles made the mistake of having his eyes and mouth opened when Derek finally came. He hated every second of it. It tasted salty and it stung his eyes. He whined and raised his hands to wipe his face until Derek stopped him. “Don’t you dare wipe it off yet. I told you, I wanna get a picture first.”, Derek said with a smile as he walked towards his bag and pulled out his phone.

Miles sat there, his eyes still stinging from the cum in them. He couldn’t see anything, but he heard the shutter sound effect that goes off when you take a picture on a phone. “Yeah, that’s good. You can clean yourself up now, I’m gonna head out.”, Derek said, preoccupied with the pictures he took. Miles immediately wiped his face with his hands. Once he could slightly see again, He got up and rushed to a sink. He quickly washed off any remnant of cum on his face. As Miles was gasping for air after dousing his face with water, Derek walked up behind him.

“Hey, Whitehead?”, Derek said. Miles slowly looked up at him, wondering what he could want now. Derek got close to Miles, to the point that he was in his face. “You tell anyone what happened here, I will kill you. That’s a promise.”, Derek said with a deep serious tone. Miles returned that with a scared nod. With that, Derek walked out of the locker room.

After all that was said and done, Miles got his regular clothes on, but he started crying again. His quiet sobs turned into full blown crying. It took a minute for him to calm himself down. As he finished packing his stuff up, he walked out of the locker room, wiping tears from his face.


End file.
